One day to change it all
by Domadude
Summary: A 13 year old boy thought that he was going to live in the same cold world. Until something happened... Please R&R first story.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a normal day, or so I thought. I was walking home from my bus stop thinking what I was going to do for the weekend. When i got home I walked through the door, and noticed nobody was home. So I threw my backpack into my room and went to the kitchen. I grabbed some string cheese and the T.V remote to watch it later, but i soon remembered that My Little Pony was on in 2 minutes so i ran to the couch and 'flew' over it, turning on the T.V in mid-air. i landed with a "umphg" on the couch. I flipped channels until i got to the hub channel to find it just starting. As soon as Dash was about to say something a breaking news thing came up and said that a metorite, the size of a school desk, was going to crash in Arizona.

" Stay in doors and you have nothing to worry about" said the news reporter. I easily agreed to do it. After the marathon of My Little Pony I fell asleep. I awoke to a loud bang to see the metorite hit the ground right in front of my house. When i looked outside i saw the cars were there, but when i ran to my parents room they were not there. I heard the air getting really loud, and I felt the gravity disappearing soon I realized that I was floating. So I walked on the ceiling, after pushing on the ground, over to a window to see I was falling. I was so scared I could see that I was about 20,000 feet from the ground, I learned from flying jets and airplanes, yes i was allowed to fly them. I quickly ran to my bed and bounced off of it when I landed. To my surprise nothing was damaged in the house. When I looked out the window i saw the sun rising so I knew it was just turning morning. I wanted to investigate where i was so i took a shower and changed. My stomach growled loudly so I ran to the kitchen grabbed some pop tarts and my keys to my favorite quad out of the 5 I had.

I thought I would go look for a town or something. I did think I saw lights but I wasn't sure. When i was out front of my house refilling my quad's gas and checking the tires I saw I was in a meadow which looked like it was in front of the everfree forest from equestria but it seemed in possible that that would be here because it is a cartoon not real, but I wasn't sure. When I was looking around, while starting my quad, I noticed that there was a dirt road going out of the forest in a random direction, it was now leading striaght into my driveway but I knew that in went into the forest. So I started driving down the road, and before I knew it, I saw a sign, so I pulled over to it. It read "ponyville 1/2 mile ahead" so I drove off at 50 mph to it. While on my way I saw a ramp so i went flying off of it spinning and doing the superman landing it perfectly. I stopped instantly when I saw it the town. It was from my little pony. I was so shocked everything from the show had it perfectly. I was surprised so much I literally had my mouth hanging open. I quickly ate my pop-tarts, and drove into town striaght to Twilight sparkles house where I turned off the quad. I took the keys out of the ignition and put them in my pocket. I was about to knock when I heard ponies inside talking it sounded like the mane six. "Girls did you hear that loud annoying sound" It sounded like Twilight Sparkles said.

"Ya..um..if thats ok with you guys," said a pony that sounded like Fluttershy.

"Of course it is ok with us why wouldn't it," said a pony that sounded like Rainbow dash. While the door was opening I was trying to hide.

"Come on guys let's go investigate," said Twilght Sparkles. I knew it was her because I could see her. I was so excited and scared at the same time to met them. I was wondering what they would think of me when i heard everypony gasp.

"Hi," I said when they looked at me.

"What and who are you and where did you come from," asked Twilght Sparkles.

"Well dear Twilight, I am a human from the planet Earth and my name is Dominic," I said chuckling.

"How do you know me?" Twilght looked very scared, or was that just her thinking of how i might know, I wasn't sure but just to be sure I wanted to bring somepony with me to my house so they can trust me.

"Well my dear Twilight that is a good question which can only be anwsered if you come with me to my house. I started the quad and switched it to first gear. "Rainbow Dash if you will come with please we can back to my house and pick up a larger one of these," I asked politly while puting one of my helmets on from a trunk I had put on the back of the quad, it held two more just in case which i guess was pretty smart because now I can have two ponies ride with me.

"Uhh...sure i'll come but we better come back for my friends." Dash said.

"We will, now put this on," I chuckled while throwing her a cyan helmet.

"What is it?" Dash asked. Looking confused on where to put it.

"It's called a helmet, you put it on your head so if we were to crash your head would hit the helmet instead of the groud which would kill you," I told Dash. Dash looked more then happy to put it on.

"So you can either sit in front of me and hold onto the handle bars, or you can sit behind me and hold onto me," I told her the options. She flew up and sat in front of me. "You ready?" I asked. She nodded. "Ok," I spoke as I turned the quad around. I turned and waved farwell and spode off, eventually reaching at 70 mph, reaching my house in a matter of minutes. "All right we are here if you want to come inside with me, please put your helmet inside that trunk behind you," I spoke. Dash turned around and put the helmet inside. Dash then flew over to me holding my door open and she walked inside.

"So this is what an alien house looks like?" Dash asked. Looking around the room, which was my living room. Dash could see a recliner in the back with a couch to the left. There was also a T.V in the front(50") and there was a computer hooked up to it with an xbox hooked up to that. With 20-30 games stacked up next to the xbox.

"Yup...well kinda they are all a little differnet," I said hile walking into the kitchen with Dash following me. I put the quad key where they went and I grabbed my 2013 convertible gt 500 mustang keys that my dad got for me. "Come on Dash we gotta go get everypony else," I stated while going to the garage.

"Ya ok," Dash said while following me.

"Get in that vehicleright there with no top," I said while opening the garage and jumping in the mustang. I started it and put in a cd and a shuffled mix of all the music I like started playing. I backed out of the garage and turned it around.

"What is this thing?" Dash asked while checking out the dashboard.

"It's called a car and it can carry everypony so we're going back," I said while putting on my seatbelt and putting Dash's.

"What is this?" Dash asked.

"It's called a seatbelt it's like a helmet but over your entire body," I said while hearing one of my favorite songs turn on so I turned it on and started towards ponyville. I took choir so I'm a good singer so I sang to the song.

_I feel so close to you right now _

_It's a force field I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal _

_Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall _

_And there's no stopping us right now_

_I feel so close to you right now_  
_(dance beat plays)_  
_I feel so close to you right nowIt's a force field_

_I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal_

_Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfallAnd there's no stopping us right nowI feel so close to you right now_  
_(dance beat plays)_  
_And there's no stopping us right now_  
_And there's no stopping us right now_  
_And there's no stopping us right now_  
_I feel so close to you right now..._

We got there when I sang the last verse. "What a simply marvelous voice," Rarity said. I blushed.

"Oh come on I'm not that good," I said.

"Oh yes you are,"Pinkie said bouncing along the side of the mustang.

"Darn tootin'," Applejack said. I smiled because I was already making friends.

"Alright well let's go, jump on in the back seat," I said.

"Well there isn't enough room back here...um if...you...didn't know," Fluttershy said kind of shyly.

"Ok well if somebody...sorry somepony wants to sit in my lap that will give enough room," I said hesitantly. I wasn't sure if they would say no or not.

"I will," Dash said.

"Ok welllet me unbuckle you really fast," I told Dash while I unbuckled her and I. When she got on my lap and comfertable I rebuckled us and Pinkie Pie jumped into the front seat.

"I wanna sit up here!" Pinkie bounced excitedly.

"Ok but you have to sit and let me bucke you," I said. Pinkie sat and everybody got settled and then we took off to my the way another good song came on so turned it up again and sang it.

_Find yourself a girl, and settle down_  
_Live a simple life in a quiet town_

_Steady as she goes (steady as she goes)_  
_Steady as she goes (steady as she goes)_  
_So steady as she goes_

_Your friends have shown a kink in the single life_  
_You've had too much to think, now you need a wife_

_Steady as she goes (steady as she goes)_  
_So steady as she goes (steady as she goes)_  
_Well here we go again, you've found yourself a friend, that knows you well_  
_But no matter what you do, you'll always feel as though you tripped and fell_

_So steady as she goes_

_When you have completed what you thought you had to do_  
_And your blood's depleted to the point of stable glue_

_Then you'll get along_  
_Then you'll get along_

_Steady as she goes (steady as she goes)_  
_So steady as she goes (steady as she goes)_  
_Well here we go again, you've found yourself a friend that knows you well_  
_But no matter what you do, it always feels as though you tripped and fell_  
_So steady as she goes_  
_Steady as she goes_

_Settle for a girl neither up or down_  
_Sell it to the crowd that's gathered round_  
_Settle for a girl neither up or down_  
_Sell it to the crowd that's gathered round_

_So steady as she goes (steady as she goes)_  
_Steady as she goes (steady as she goes)_  
_Steady as she goes (steady as she goes)_  
_Steady as she goes (steady as she goes)_  
_So steady as she goes (steady as she goes)_

_Steady as she goes_  
_Are you steady now?_  
_Steady as she goes_  
_Are you steady now?_  
_Steady as she goes_  
_Are you steady now?_  
_Steady as she goes_  
_Are you steady now?_  
_Steady as she goes_

Everypony stomped there hooves when I was done. We got there and everypony stared, but Dash, at the inside of my garage.

I got out when I see a pink flash go past me into my house. "Pinkie come back here," I said while I chased her in.

"Oh, everything looks so wierd,"Pinkie exclaimed.

"Ya I know if you all follow me please i want to show you all something," i walked to the living room turning on my xbox, and T.V and sitting in my recliner. Everypony elsee got sittuated on my couch or on the floor. "Oh ya I forgot something in my room," I gasped. I ran into my room and grabbed my stuffed animals of the mane 6, my braclet that say 'brony' on it with Rainbow Dash on it, and the complete season 1 and season 2 box set of the show.

"All right I'm back and i need to show you yourself," I said. I put the disc 1 of the box set into my Xbox. I turned around and put on my bracelet and threw each stuffed animal to each of the ponies. They all gasped.

"What are these?" Twilight asked.

"They are stuffed full of cotton figurines of you guys," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm thinking I'm going to do like 30 or so chapters we will see though but ya I'll let you read now.**

* * *

"Well I don't really care," She answered. I nodded, and I put on my favorite episode. Sonic Rainoom S1 E16. When it was over everypony gasped.

"Every single thing that happened in that is all true," Twilight said.

"It really was the best day ever," Rainbow dash exclaimed.

"See in my world you guys are a cartoon, but I believe in you guys because I can touch you I'll prove it," I stated while I walked over to Dash and hugged her. I loved every second of the 20 second hug. I loved the feel of Dash's mane, her fur, her wings, I also loved the smell of her, especially her mane it was like heave but it ended to soon for me. I sighed when we broke apart, and I'm pretty sure I heard her sigh it made me feel like I was flying through the clouds, so high.

"See if you weren't real I wouldn't have been able to do that," I explained while turning off my Xbox and thinking to myself.I put the box set away and grabbed my 9 inch knife that put into a scabbard on my belt just in case.

" What's that for?" Rarity asked. As I turned around I saw she was looking at the blade with disgust.

"It's just for protection, I am the only human here so I'm not sure what will happen," I clearly stated.

"Well I'm hungry so Im gonna get something to eat anypony want something?" I asked while starting to make a salad. I didn't want to introduce them to meat yet so I just decided to make a nice big salad.

"Ya," they all said at the same time.

"Okay well I'm going to set up the table since the salad is already done," i said while grabbing plates and a fork. After I set up the table, I put salad on every plate, while I put Cesar on one plate for me.

"All right everypony it's set up," I called into the living room, sitting in my seat. I started to eat when Pinkie bounced up and sat on one side of me, and Rainbow flew into the seat on my other side. When were all done I cleaned, all the dish's and put them in the dishwasher.

"All right what should we do?" I asked while sitting down on the couch next to Dash. I think we should go see the princesses-

I got interrupted by Twilight in mid thought. "I think we should go see the princesses" Twilight ventured.

" I was just thinking that," I said while going to get my car keys.

"Oh cool but don't grab your car keys we can use the train," Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh I know but that will cost you guys bits when I can just drive there for free. I do have a full tank so I can make it," I insisted. Rainbow just flew up and started towards the garage, everypony else following.

"Well if you insist," Twilight said with Spike sleeping on her back. I looked at the time and it said 7:00 PM. About half way there it was already 12 Am so everypony was asleep. I was humming to _Your gonna go far kid by The offspring _when I felt something in my lap, I looked down to see Rainbow Dash had falling from the passenger seat into my lap in the middle of her sleep so I smiled and continued on the drive.

When we got to canterlot it was 5 AM, and the only pony awake was Applejack. When we reached the castle Applejack had me park behind the castle which made a lot of sense to me. Applejack woke everypony up while I picked up Dash in my arms and got out of the car turning it off.

"Wake up my little Dashie," I whispered in Dash's ear. She groaned, looking at me smiling.

"Are we there yet?" Dash asked. I nodded dropping Dash. Dash instantly flew at eye level with me.

When we got to the throne room the only princess awake was Luna. When we got there Luna gasped and flew out of the throne room, when she came back Celestia was following her.

"What are you and why have you come here?" Celestia asked.

"Well I'm not even sure how I got here so I can't answer that part, but I am a human from the planet earth and my name is Dominic," I said. The princesses looked shocked. Celestia pointed her horn and charged with a very bright light. All of a sudden everything went black. I felt cold tile or marble under me, oh great it was just a dream, I thought with sarcasm.

"What did you do princesses," It sounded like Twilight said. I gasped.

"Twilight did you come with me back to earth?" I asked. I wondered why I couldn't open my eyes yet.

"No the princesses changed you into an alicorn,"Twilight exclaimed. I gasped as I opened my eyes. I could see the mane six all staring at me with the princesses next to them. I read in a fan fiction once how to use spellspeech so that was something I wanted to try so I thought about Luna the night princess. 'You know your much cuter in person then seeing you in the show,' I thought while trying to use spellspeech. She gasped while blushing profusely.  
'Well I can see you can use spellspeech,' Luna replied. I nodded.

"Alright I have to try to get used to my new body I guess," I guessed. I tried to stand up on four legs to see that the ground wanted a kiss before I left it. Everypony chuckled when I slammed my face on the ground, I groaned because of the pain. When I finally stood up on four legs I could see Luna using her magic to make me fall again.  
'I'm going to get you back for that' I thought to Luna growling seductively at her. She blushed again.  
'We will just have to see about that' Luna answered.

I laughed when I saw Luna's face completely red. I remembered that ponies have four hooves so I tries standing on four hooves and it worked. I was so happy I almost squealed like a little school girl but I kept my excitement for the sake of not embarrassing my self anymore. When I tried to walk forwards I fell back on to the ground. "Why does the floor love me so much?" I asked to nopony in particular. Everypony laughed.  
"Well maybe because it hasn't see you before!" Twilight laughed. Dashie laughed even harder.  
"Oh ha ha ha, very funny," I said. My statement radiating with sarcasm. I tried walking for about another 15 minutes before I got the hang of it. When I could walk fine I tried running( you will never guess what happened eeyup you got it right I tripped and slid on my face for 5 feet). I tried running for awhile till I finally got it.  
"Well I can do what I need I guess I can walk and run and I will take my time with the rest of the stuff but where wi-" I got interrupted by the biggest yawn I ever did in my life.  
"Well ah guess your a bit tired" Applejack drawled in a southern accent. I yawned again. I nodded and attempted a bow to the princesses before turning towards the doors and half limped half slept towards it.  
"Well he will be tired for the next couple of days, he will need to get used to his body, and he will defiantly need to build up his strength," Luna said to the girls before walking over to me and leading me away to a guest bedroom somewhere in the castle.  
"I'm so tired, Luna" I said. She nodded.  
"You will be for the next couple of days so your body can get used to it's new form,"she said. We both just then at the same time yawned. "I guess I'll have to raise the moon soon," She said. We came up to a set of gigantic double doors. Luna opened one and lead me to a bed. I jumped on it and sighed, because of how comfortable the bed was. Luna levitated some blankets on me and I fell asleep. I awoke with a start. 'Oh crap I'm gonna be late for school, man what an awesome dream' I thought. I stumbled out of bed, to finally notice i wasn't in my room and it didn't feel right the way I was standing, like I was on four legs. I walked over to a bathroom, turned around after I closed the door and almost fainted.

"It wasn't a dream, WOOHOO!" I yelled to the world. I took a close look at myself and I saw my OC Iceflame, I had grayish fur, with Vinyl style mane and tail but striped red and blue, I was an Alicorn like everypony said, and I had one purple eye and one red eye. 'Gonna have to get the same glasses Vinyl has but maybe red tint instead' I thought to myself. I relieved my self and walked out of the room to get back in bed, I looked at the clock to see it was 7:30. 'Ya i would be screwed over so bad if I had to go to school right now'I thought. I fell back asleep the second my head hit the pillow. I awoke a couple of hours later, after a couple of failed attempts of trying to back to sleep I decided to just get up and try to find my way through the castle. I brushed my teeth with a brand new brush I saw in the bathroom and headed out the door. The castle was full of twists and turns but I eventually found the dining hall with the smell of the pancakes. They smelled so good. When I got there I smelled something else that made my mouth overflow because I craved whatever that delightful smell was. I turned a corner where I found a big set of double doors with pictures of food carved on the front so I walked in to see the princesses', captain shining armor and his wife, and the elements of harmony.

"Good morning everypony," I said a bit loud. Luna yawned.

"Morning," Celestia said. Biting into a stack of pancakes.

"How long have I been out? Because last time I remember going to bed it was going to be morning," I said. I noticed everypony was staring at me.

"Well it's been a couple of days be-"Luna said.

"Your eyes are incredible," Princess Cadence interrupted. I covered my eyes with my hoof.

"Ya they are," Shining armor said.

"Can I have a pair of red tinted glasses?" I asked. In a flash or blue aura there were a pair of glasses floating in front of me, I plucked them out of the air and looked at them, they were the exact pair I wanted so I put them on my face. I got a couple of pancakes for breakfast that were drowning in syrup and threw some blueberries on them.

"So what will I do today?" I asked.

"I don't know maybe you can go to Ponyville and show the Elements your okay," Celestia said. Luna yawned again, that time I remembered that Luna stayed up at night and slept during the day.

"I think I will, Luna you should go to bed your tired as heck, your eyes are almost as red as my glasses," I said. Luna nodded, finishing her breakfast she got up and trudged off. After my breakfast I was about to find my way out before I remembered something.

"Princess Celestia where is my mustang?" I asked. Thankfully Princess Cadence and Shining Armor had to go before I finished my breakfast.

"I put it in the caves under canterlot, that I remembered about at the wedding," Celestia said. I nodded remembering about the wedding.

"Okay what about my old house?" I asked. Celestia thought for a moment.

"I had Luna put it in the Everfree next to the ruins," Celestia said. I nodded.

"Okay, can you show me the way out and I will go live in Ponyville," I said turning towards the doors.

"Okay I can and here have these," Celestia said handing me a heavy bag. I opened it up and saw tons of bits and what looked like a train ticket. "That's a train ticket to Ponyville and 100,000 bits to start you off, and remember if you ever need any help then just send us a letter through Spike," Celestia added.

"Okay can do, now let's go," I said. Celestia started walking in front of me and I followed. after about a minute we came up to the front doors.

"This is as far as I can take you but all you have to do is go outside and turn left and keep walking, eventually you will see the train just hand the conductor your ticket and you will be on your way," Celestia said. I nodded and left. After about 5 minutes of walking I finally made it to the train station, I did what Celestia told me and I jumped on the train, that just arrived. I stared out the window for awhile before I started nodding off. I awoke with a start to see that we were coming to a stop. I grabbed my bag full of bits and got off the train. 'Okay now to go to town hall and buy a house' I thought.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. But the story will be doubled! Lol anyways my OC is Iceflame if you haven't guessed already. I'm excepting OCs so throw them at me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own anything and if you were wondering I will be doing character interviews I stole that idea from Frostbreaker muhahahah :D have fun with mah story, but wait. If you have ANY questions don't be afraid to ask me.**

* * *

After I got off the train I walked into town humming some new Ideas for some dubstep that I thought would be pretty cool. My idea was to take Join the Herd by Forest Rain back on Earth and scratch a little and mix it up. By the time I made it to town hall there were no ponies in sight, 'Dang it Pinkie cant you wait' I thought. Knowing that she would be throwing a welcome to Ponyville party. I rolled my eyes and continued into the town hall.

"Hello anypony here?" I called out. I heard shuffling behind a door.

"Be right there," some pony called out. I started jamming out to some Skrillex in my head. I saw Mayor Mare walk out of the door that was closed, and walk over to me.

"Hi Mayor Mare, I was wondering if there was any houses for sale," I said. Mayor Mare just stared at me slack-jawed.

"You-your an Ali-alicorn," Mayor Mare stammered. I nodded.

"Eeyup," I simply said. Mayor Mare just continued staring, I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Oh right sorry you said you wanted to buy a house right?" Mayor Mare asked. I just nodded. "Okay well we actually got two, would you like one that is on a river that is like a cottage, or would you like one on the edge of Ponyville right next to Whitetail woods it is the biggest house we have here in Ponyville?" Mayor asked. I thought about it for a moment and decided on the forest one.

"I'll take the one by the Whitetail woods, how much is it?" I asked grabbing my bag of bits, Princess Celestia gave me, off of my back.

"It's 85,000 bits," she said. Mayor Mare was again slack-jawed before closing her mouth with an audible snap. I laughed quietly.

"I'll take it," I said. i fished out the amount it costed and waited for the deed. Mayor Mare put the bits in a container that looked like a cash register and gave me a deed to the house.

"Have a nice day," Mayor Mare said as I walked out the door. I followed the instructions to the house that were on the back. When I got there I was amazed at the size of it. It was as big as Dash's house and to top it off it was two story making it look bigger. It was nestled nicely right next to the nice woods, and it had a mailbox in the front along with a brand new looking hammock, the painting was a nice blue looking color, kinda of like Dash's color, and a red door. There were 10 windows all around the building. I walked inside to see the same coloring on the inside. I walked around the house to see what there was and to see where everything was. There was a large bedroom with a bathroom connected, and there was a smaller room down the hall. A bathroom across the house downstairs, with a big living room looking room with a kitchen connected to it. I grabbed my bits and walked back into town after setting my deed in a secure place. When I got to place I bought saddlebags and set out to buy my necessities like bathroom stuff, food, furniture, and sheets and blankets. After i had furnished my house I had about 1,000 bits left. So I put them down in my new room and headed back into Ponyville, the Library to be exact. After I got to the Library I could see the lights were off and hear ponies saying 'shh' so I put on my surprised face on and opened the door to see and hear ponies everywhere. I was surprised at how many ponies there were and at how they could all fit in the Library, even with a big sound board with Vinyl Scratch putting on music.

"SurprisehimynameisPinkiePiea ndIthrewthispartyforyousayin gwelcometoPonyvillewereyousu rprisedhuhuhuh,"Pinkie said a mile a minute. I smiled.

"Yes Pinkie I was surprised, can you please take a breath," I said. Pinkie gasped.

"Do-dominic?" Pinkie gasped. I just grinned and walked over to Vinyl with pinkie still sitting there flabbergasted.

"Hey Vinyl names Iceflame, I love your music," I said. Vinyl just smiled at me.

"Ya, well I love your glasses perfect choice," Vinyl said.

"You to," I laughed. Vinyl laughed to.

"You sound a little young but don't look young," Vinyl said.

"Ya well I'm 28," I said. She just nodded. 'Crap I can't tell her I'm really 13 she wouldn't talk to me then' I thought

"So how are you," Vinyl asked.

"I'm good you," I asked.

"I'm good to now lets get this party started," Vinyl yelled to everypony. Vinyl started playing hardcore dubstep. I love that kind. I started bobbing my head since that is like the dubstep dance. After about 15 minutes of this my head started to hurt so I stopped and was parched. I walked over to a table that I saw earlier that was covered in drinks. I grabbed the Apple juice looking bottle and drank 10 glasses. Things were fuzzy so I grabbed another glass and walked back into the crowd, seeing the Elements I walked over to them and fell right in the middle of them my glasses almost falling off. I got up and pushed my glasses back up onto my face before everypony could see my eyes. Everypony gasped.

"Hiya girlsh," I said.

"See I told you it was Dominic," exclaimed Pinkie. Everypony gasped again.

"Ya I can see that he looks kinda the same and sounds the same but he looks so much older," Applejack said.

"Is he drunk even though he's 13?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm not drunksh," I said stumbling almost spilling the contents of the glass.

"Ya, ya are sugarcube," Applejack said.

"How could I have if I only drinks thish Applejack," I asked. Applejack sniffed my drink.

"That's not Apple juice sugarcube it's mah extra heavy cider," Applejack said. I chugged the rest of my drink and leaned on her.

"Itsh sho good," I said. Applejack chuckled. I stumbled over to Vinyl across the room.

"Hi," I said drunkly. Vinyl just laughed.

"Your drunk," Vinyl said. I nodded.

"Eeyup firsht time to," I said. Vinyl laughed.

"Your going to have the biggest headache tomorrow," Vinyl chuckled. I nodded.

"Your sho nice," I said putting my hoof on her shoulder.

"Thanks," Vinyl said blushing a bit.

"And sho shoft, I could use you ash a pillow," I said rubbing my face against her shoulder.

"Well I've never been told that," Vinyl said. I kissed her on the cheek and fell to the ground asleep. The last thing I saw was her blushing. I awoke with the biggest headache ever. I moaned. 'Why did I have to do that' I thought. I felt something on my side that was so soft my instincts told me to rub it and I did, to be meet with a groan from Vinyl. I jumped up noticing that I just rubbed against Vinyl. I grabbed my glasses off the ground and put them on. 'My head hurts so much!' I thought. I walked into the kitchen to see a bunch of ponies asleep everywhere in the Library. I stepped delicately around ponies and grabbed a glass of water at the sink. I gulped down 4 glasses before I felt like throwing up so I ran to the toilet and let it all out. I walked out to see Vinyl getting up with her glasses falling to the ground. She turned towards me and blushed. I gawked at her eyes they were beautiful.

"Your eyes are beautiful," I said. Vinyl hurriedly grabbed her glasses and put them on. When she turned around she was blushing up a storm.

"Thanks what color are yours?" she asked. I slowly took off my glasses and closed my eyes. I slowly opened them and she gasped. I put them back on and lowered my head for the inevitable.

"So how are they," I asked.

"I love them they are so cool," Vinyl squealed. 'Did Vinyl just squeal? Ya man she just squealed. Why am I having a conversation with myself? I don't know grrr I need to stop doing that' I thought. I laughed uncomfortably

"Well wanna play some music I wanna sing," I said. Vinyl just gave me the biggest smile. She started the perfect beat for Hangover by Taio Cruz so I sang it.

I got a hangover, wo-oh!  
I've been drinking too much for sure  
I got a hangover, wo-oh!  
I got an empty cup  
Pour me some more

So I can go until I blow up, eh  
And I can drink until I throw up, eh  
And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh  
I wanna keep it going, keep keep it going, going, going, going...

[Taio]  
I got a little bit trashed last night, night  
I got a little bit wasted, yeah yeah  
I got a little bit mashed last night, night  
I got a little shhh faced it, yeah yeah

Oh oh oh oh oh  
I'm on the roof  
If you don't know  
Well now you know

[Taio Cruz - Hook]  
I got a hangover, wo-oh!  
I've been drinking too much for sure  
I got a hangover, wo-oh!  
I got an empty cup  
Pour me some more

So I can go until I blow up, eh  
And I can drink until I throw up, eh  
And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh  
I wanna keep it going, keep keep it going, come on!

[Flo Rida - Rap]  
Drink up, cause a party ain't a party til you ride all through it  
End up on the floor can't remember you clueless  
Officer like What the hell is you doing  
Stumbling, fumbling, you wonder what? come again  
Give me Henn, give me gin, give me liquor, give me champagne  
Bubbles til the end  
What happens after that, if you inspired it til I'm ten  
I call my homie Taio, we can all sip again  
Get it in and again and again  
Wasted so what, irrelevant  
We're kicked to the head, who's selling it  
I got a hangover, that's my medicine  
Don't mean like I said, I'm too intelligent  
A little jack can't hurt this veteran  
I show up but I never throw up, so let the drinks go up, go up

[Taio Cruz - Hook]  
I got a hangover, wo-oh!  
I've been drinking too much for sure  
I got a hangover, wo-oh!  
I got an empty cup  
Pour me some more

So I can go until I blow up, eh  
And I can drink until I throw up, eh  
And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh  
I wanna keep it going, keep keep it going, come on!

When we were done everypony cheered, because we woke everypony up.

"Encore, Encore, Encore," Everypony cheered.

"Sorry can't my head hurts and I got to fully furnish my house," I said into the mic I got earlier. Everypony 'awwwwed'.

"He will be working at the clubs every night so come then," Vinyl said. I looked at her and she nodded, I almost jumped up in glee.

"Eeyup I will," I said. I jumped off the makeshift stage and trotted out the door to my house. I made it home in a couple of minutes. I furnished my house the way I wanted it to be and filled my fridge with my food. I finished at the perfect timing for a knock to be heard at my door.

"Coming," I yelled to the door. I walked over to see Vinyl standing at my door.

"Vinyl what a pleasant surprise!" I said.

"Hi, Icy I can call you that right?" Vinyl asked. I was shocked at her making the nickname before Pinkie did.

"Sure I don't mind, if anything I like it," I said. I saw Vinyl get closer, before I knew it her face was right next to mine.

"Hey Icy, I wanna tell you a secret," Vinyl said.

"Sure you can tell me any-" I got interrupted by Vinyl kissing me full on the lips. I was shocked at first but I pushed back to make the kiss bigger. After a couple of moments of that we both pulled back.

"I love you, Icy," Vinyl said. I was shocked, my heart wouldn't slow down and I started to break a sweat.

"I-I...I love you to Vinyl," I stammered. Vinyl hugged me.

"Really?" Vinyl asked.

"Ya," I said.

"Vinyl?" I heard Octavia say.

* * *

**Ohhh what will Octavia think. dondondon Message me any questions again and again Character interviews that I stole from Frostbreaker still :D muhahahah **


	4. Chapter 4

**So what will happen with Octavia. Character interviews :D long chapters Flutter's YAY! Red now my minions jkjkjkjk but still.**

* * *

"It's not what it looks like," Vinyl said nervously. I almost burst out laughing.

"I knew you liked him I knew it, that's why you couldn't move from him you weren't making sure he was alright you just wanted to be next to him," Octavia said. We both started laughing, Vinyl just stood there confused.

"You-I-Thought you were mad at me," Vinyl said. I hugged her tighter.

"No she's happy for you that you actually found somepony you like," I explained. Vinyl looked even more confused.

"Ho..How do you know," Vinyl stammered to me. I cleared my throat.

"Well it was this morning after the song, remember I said I had to get a drink, well this is what happened then," I said.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen to get a drink because my head hurt so much.

"Ugh, my head," I said. I saw Octavia and knew that she was like a sister to Vinyl so I went to her after I got my glass of water.

"Hey, Octavia right?" I asked. She nodded in the middle of taking a big drink.

"Ya. I loved your song," Octavia said. I took a big gulp of water.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't have been able of to do that song if I didn't have Applejack and Vinyl to help," I said.

"Why not?" Octavia asked.

"Because I thought the extra heavy cider was Apple juice and I've never drank alcohol before in my life, and because Vinyl got to do it and that beat was perfect," I said. Octavia nodded putting her glass down. I glanced to the door of the Library, ' I wonder how my house is' I thought.

"Do you like like her," Octavia asked.

"Who?" I asked confused. 'Did she mean Vinyl or Applejack?' I thought to myself.

"Vinyl of course," Octavia said. I gulped and my heart started racing.

"Yes, yes I do, but don't tell her I do I want to ask her after I finish furnishing my new house," I said. Octavia nodded.

"She likes you to, she wouldn't leave your unconscious body last night, Pinkie had to DJ for her," Octavia said. I inhaled my water at that.

"Really?" I asked after I coughed it up. Octavia nodded.

"I think I even saw her cuddle up to you a couple of times," She said.

"Dawwww that's so cute, I mean that's cool," I said. Octavia giggled.

"Well I have an Idea, I think if she comes to confess to you first I should come up and act heartbroken," Octavia said an evil grin coming on her face.

"Wouldn't that be a little harsh?" I asked getting little scared of her.

"No Vinyl always loves a prank here and there," Octavia said.

"Okay well how will we know when she's coming?" I asked.

"Don't worry just leave that to me," Octavia said.

"Alright well I gotta go nice talking to you Octavia," I said turning towards the door and walking home.

* * *

"That's what happened," I said. Vinyl just nodded in my chest shaking a little. Then she burst out laughing.

"See I told you she would like it in the end," Octavia said. I just nodded.

"Man you guys got me for a second there," Vinyl said.

"I actually love you though Vinyl, I really do," I said. Vinyl turned towards me and kissed me on the lips after a couple of moments like that she broke the kiss and turned around.

"I love you to Icy, but I have a club that opens in a half an hour so I have to go get ready," Vinyl said starting to walk away. I started following her before I realized my door was still open so I closed it and ran to catch up.

"I shall come with you, I got nothing better to do," I exclaimed. Vinyl giggled.

"Okay but you better make it interesting," Vinyl said. I tackled her to the ground from behind and started tickling her.

"Is this interesting enough, or do you want more?" I asked. Vinyl kept laughing for about 2 minutes before she got the hiccups.

"Yes-yes stop stop," She cried. I stopped for a moment before leaning down to her ear and licking it. I got up and started running into Ponyville.

" Come get me," I cried running towards the club.

"Come here you," Vinyl yelled to me. I laughed.

"No you will lick my ear back, I don't want my ear wet," I cried. Vinyl started laughing.

"I'll do more than that, I will lick both," She cried to me.

"Nooooo," I whined playfully. We both burst out laughing. I was in the lead before I got hit to the ground by Vinyl. I turned over to see her grinning down at me.

"Now your gonna get it," Vinyl growled. She leaned down and licked both of my ears 3 times she came back to my face and kissed me, it turned into a full make out session that left us panting when we done. She got off of me and helped me up.

"Come on I'll help you with the club and then we can do something," I said. Vinyl nodded and started walking towards the club. I followed suit and sooner then later we were there. We walked in to see the stage missing some basses, so we went into the back and set them up. After about 10 minutes of talking about the songs that we were going to play and setting up, we opened and ponies poured into it. I played guitar and the soundboard the time I worked with Vinyl, it was fun for me. After about 7 hours it got dark and some of my new friends came in and a lot of ponies left for home. I was going to sing two songs and then Vinyl said I could be done for the day. I played some earth songs that I loved. the first was (Chasing the sun by The Wanted)

I'm better  
So much better now  
I see the light, touch the light,  
We're together now

I'm better  
So much better now  
Look to the skies, give me life  
We're together now

We've only just begun  
Hypnotized by drums  
Until forever comes  
You'll find us chasing the sun

They said this day wouldn't come  
We refused to run  
We've only just begun

You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find us chasing the sun

When the daylight's fading  
We're gonna play in the dark  
'Til it's golden again  
And now it feels so amazing  
Can't see it coming  
And we'll never grow old again

You'll find us chasing the sun

I'm never  
I'm never down  
Lying here, staring up  
And you're looking down

I'm never  
I'm never down  
Live forever, forever  
With you around

We've only just begun  
Hypnotized by drums  
Until forever comes  
You'll find us chasing the sun

They said this day wouldn't come  
We refused to run  
We've only just begun  
You'll find us chasing the sun

The sun, the sun, the sun, the sun, the sun  
You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find us chasing the sun

When the daylight's fading  
We're gonna play in the dark  
'Til it's golden again

And now it feels so amazing  
Can't see it coming  
And we'll never grow old again  
You'll find us chasing the sun

You'll find us chasing the sun

You'll find us chasing the sun

You'll find us chasing the sun

You'll find us chasing the sun

You'll find us chasing the sun

When the daylight's fading  
We're gonna play in the dark  
'Til it's golden again  
_  
_

And now it feels so amazing  
Can't see it coming  
And we'll never grow old again  
You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll find us chasing the sun

(The second was Don't let me fall by B.O.B)

Well it was just a dream  
Just a moment ago  
I was up so high  
Looking down at the sky  
Don't let me fall  
I was shooting for stars  
On a Saturday night  
They say what goes up  
Must come down  
But don't let me fall  
Don't let me fall  
Don't let me fall  
They say what goes up  
Must come down  
But don't let me fall  
Don't let me fall

Cause I'm gliding up there oh so very high  
That if the clouds were to drop me  
Then I'd fall out the sky  
I don't really know why I'm here  
I guess I'm just here for the ride  
I swear, it feels like I'm dreaming  
It's vividly defined, yeah  
So call me whatever you want  
Title me to whatever you like  
But let's get one thing straight  
You know my name, so I run this town  
When I'm on this mic, yeah  
So here I go, B.O.B, Bobby Ray  
I don't know, need I know  
But I know, that I flow  
Rack 'em up, knock 'em down, dominoes  
Then I go, as my story goes  
I know I've done been down here before  
Product of my east-decatur home  
Cause I was in the cold  
Trying to keep my toes unfroze  
Now I'm in your house  
Now I'm in your stoves  
Now I'm everywhere that your iPod go  
Everything I seen was a dream just a moment ago

Well it was just a dream  
Just a moment ago  
I was up so high  
Looking down at the sky  
Don't let me fall  
I was shooting for stars  
On a Saturday night  
They say what goes up  
Must come down  
But don't let me fall  
Don't let me fall  
Don't let me fall  
They say what goes up  
Must come down  
But don't let me fall  
Don't let me fall  
Don't let me fall  
They say what goes up  
Must come down  
But don't let me fall  
Don't let me fall

Yeah, I'll fall much lower  
Than where that pavement is  
Cause there ain't no parachute  
That they can make for this  
Cause I put my pain  
My heart, my soul, my faith in this  
The feeling like how I feel  
Then you can relate to this  
I just blazed with this  
Maybe roll one up then take a hit  
Toast to the good life then take a sip  
Vacay everyday, yeah take a trip  
It's easy to see I was made for this  
From the womb all the way to the grave, I spit  
Just to show y'all niggas what greatness is  
Yeah, I'm talking very lucid, like making movies  
To picture my life, Boy you need a higher resolution  
I used to cut class in the day  
Then runaway at night  
But now I'm ruler of the upper class  
And I don't even write

Well it was just a dream  
Just a moment ago  
I was up so high  
Looking down at the sky  
Don't let me fall  
I was shooting for stars  
On a Saturday night  
They say what goes up  
Must come down  
But don't let me fall  
Don't let me fall  
Don't let me fall  
They say what goes up  
Must come down  
But don't let me fall  
Don't let me fall

Everypony was cheering their heads off when I was done. Everypony was yelling encore so I thought of another song and got started. (Sexy Chick by David Guetta)

Yes I can see her

Cause every girl in here wanna be her  
Oh shes a diva  
I feel the same and I wanna meet her

They say she low down  
Its just a rumor and I don't believe em  
They say she needs to slow down  
The baddest thing around town

She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood girl  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful  
The way that booty movin' I can't take no more  
Have to stop what I'm doin so I can pull her close  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful

Damn girl  
Damn you's a sexy chick  
A sexy chick  
Damn you's a sexy chick  
Damn girl

Damn you's a sexy chick

A sexy chick  
Damn you's a sexy chick  
Damn girl

Yes I can see her  
Cause every girl in here wanna be her  
Oh shes a diva  
I feel the same and I wanna meet her

They say she low down  
Its just a rumor and I don't believe em  
They say she needs to slow down  
The baddest thing around town

She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood girl  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful  
The way that booty movin' I can't take no more  
Have to stop what I'm doin so I can pull her close  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful

Damn girl  
Damn you's a sexy chick  
A sexy chick  
Damn you's a sexy chick  
Damn girl

Damn you's a sexy chick  
A sexy chick  
Damn you's a sexy chick  
Damn girl

Damn you's a sexy chick  
A sexy chick  
Damn you's a sexy chick

Damn girl

Damn you's a sexy chick  
A sexy chick  
Damn you's a sexy chick  
Damn you's a sexy chick

Everypony noticed that I winked at Vinyl and laughed when she blushed. I jumped off the stage and walked to a table that had the Elements at.

"What an awesome performance," Pinkie said. I called over a waiter.

"Thanks," I said. The waiter walked over to our table.

"What you would you like this evening?" the waiter asked. I thought about it for a second before I remembered that a salt lick gets ponies much more drunk then any alcohol does to a human.

"I'll take a large salt lick, please," I said. Everypony gasped including the waiter.

"Iceflame," Rarity gasped loudly.

* * *

**What will happen? Dundundun like the story? If you do review it and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ponies! What will happen in this chapter?**

* * *

"What?" I asked. Rarity's jaw moved but no words came out.

"Why would you get that your only thirteen," Rarity finally said. I shrugged.

"A lot on my mind and I don't need them there right now," I said getting started. About half way through I couldn't think, well maybe only about Vinyl but nothing else worked. I started walking away but I fell so many times my face burned. I finally made it to Vinyl but it took me several minutes. When I got to her I had to lean on her or I would have fell again.

"Hey Icy whatcha doin'," Vinyl asked. I mumbled something.

"You-you...you know your the best," I slurred. Vinyl laughed.

"Your drunk again," Vinyl said. I just looked at her.

"No i'm not, your silly," I said. Vinyl just nodded.

"Ya you are," Vinyl said. I hung my head.

"Dang, I wanted to give you something but I can't think," I said. Vinyl laughed again.

"What was it," Vinyl asked. I just shrugged.

"I can't remember, I guess I can just give you this," I said. I leaned into her, and kissed her. She kissed back for only a moment before she broke it and I fell to my face.

"Sorry, babe but not when your drunk," Vinyl said. I groaned.

"My faccee," I groaned. I got up and fell off the stage we were on.

"Why don't you go home and rest," Vinyl suggested. I nodded and walked to the table I was at. I finished my salt lick and put 300 bits on the table, way more than needed. I went towards the door only to be met with somepony keeping me up. I looked to the right to see Fluttershy helping me, I nodded to her and we kept walking. When I awoke I was on the floor across my room my head hurt so much, even worse then last time, I crawled across the covers and got on my bed built for two. I looked at the clock and it said 12 Pm so, I went back to sleep right in the middle with my legs sprawled everywhere and fell asleep with covers half way on. I awoke several hours later to a fluffy, comfy object next to me so I grabbed it by reflex and fell asleep again. When I finally awoke I started to get up, when I felt something on my right hoof, I looked at the object to see it was Vinyl. I pulled my hoof out from under her and walked into the kitchen, to start some breakfast.

'Wow my first breakfast in my new house' I thought excitedly. I decided that I would sing a song during my breakfast making. So I turned on the sound board I bought and put on a beat. I got out the making for some daisy sandwich's and got started. (Cinema by Benny Benassi)

I could watch you for a lifetime  
You're my favourite movie  
A thousand endings  
You mean everything to me  
I never know what's comin'  
Forever fascinated  
Hope you don't stop runnin'  
To me 'cause I'll always be waitin'

You are a cinema  
I could watch you forever  
Action, thriller  
I could watch you forever  
You are a cinema  
A Hollywood treasure  
Love you just the way you are  
A cinema my cinema  
A cinema a cinema a cinema a cinema

Stars spell out your name  
Like in a science fiction drama  
Romance growing  
Like a flower in the summer  
You always keep me guessin'  
Forever my wonder  
Hope you start undressin'  
All my dreams and take me under

You are a cinema  
I could watch you forever  
Action, thriller  
I could watch you forever  
You are a cinema  
A Hollywood treasure  
Love you just the way you are  
A cinema my cinema  
A cinema a cinema a cinema a cinema

Never know what movie you're playin'  
Never know what movie you're playin'  
Never know what movie you're playin'  
Never know never know never know

You are a cinema  
I could watch you forever  
Action, thriller  
I could watch you forever  
You are a cinema  
A Hollywood treasure  
Love you just the way you are  
My cinema my cinema  
A cinema a cinema a cinema a cinema

I finished my sandwiches and put them on a plate. I turned to go to the table to see Vinyl already sitting at it, staring at me. I smiled and walked over to her. I put the sandwiches down and sat across from her.

"So how did you sleep?" Vinyl asked. I thought about it for a moment.

"Crappy until you got there," I said. Vinyl giggled and took a bite of her sandwich.

"So why the sandwiches?" asked Vinyl. I shrugged.

"Just in the mood for it, and why did you come over here last night, not complaining or anything," I said.

"Just wanted to check up on you," Vinyl said. I nodded. 'All right I gotta eat this sandwich, it should taste good because of the transformation' I thought. I took a bite and my taste buds felt like they were party rocking. I twas so good.

"You make a pretty good daisy sandwiches," Vinyl said. I nodded.

"I've never made them before but it was pretty easy," I said. Vinyl nodded taking her 5th bite of the sandwich. After we cleaned the dishes and put them in my brand new dishwasher, 'I still can't believe everything runs on magic' I thought, we went to the club and set everything up. We did another day of, 8 hours this time, the clubbing but at the end, Twilight got a letter saying that I needed to talk to her so I packed my guitar and went to bed early. The following morning I was woken up by my doorbell ringing 3, ya 3, times.

"Fine I'm up, I'm up," I yelled. I got out of bed and brushed my mane, tail and body. 'I see why did this on Earth it's so comforting' I thought. I grabbed my glasses from the kitchen table and opened the door. It was Vinyl, and the Elements.

"Ya?" I asked them. They all hugged me.

"Good luck," Twilight said.

"Why, what's happening?" I asked. Everypony just shook their head, and walked away leaving just me and Vinyl.

"Have fun," Vinyl said.

"Sure, I will," I said more to myself then her.

"You better," Vinyl said.

"Me at a royal place with uptight ponies everywhere, I might be remember, so ya I will have fun," I said laughing.

"I know why everypony hugged you," Vinyl said.

"Why?" I asked. Vinyl whispered in my ear and I nodded.

"What will you do now that you have 2 hours to go," Vinyl asked. I took the guitar off my back and walked into the house to come back out with my soundboard.

"Guess," I said. I put on a good beat and started a song. (Hit the lights by Jay Sean)

Hit the lights  
Hit the lights  
Hit the lights  
Hit the lights

Baby hold it,  
and let me holla at you baby for a moment  
And if you with it, I'm with it, keep it rollin'  
And we'll be dancing and drinking until the morning  
Until the morning

Starters going off  
It's so hot there's girls just taking all their clothes off  
So take a picture of this moment with your iPhone  
Cause I don't wanna forget tonight, night, night, night

Put your lighters in the air  
Let em burn into the night  
And let everybody know  
That your with it and your ready to go

So hit the lights  
Hit the lights  
Hit the lights  
Tonight, tonight  
So hit the lights  
Hit the lights  
Hit the lights  
Hit the light  
Hit the lights

Come out of the dark and let the DJ lead the way (way, way)  
Cause it's hot in the club now, so don't let it stop now

So hit the lights  
Hit the lights  
Hit the lights  
And everybody say

Uh oh oh, uh oh

YMCMB, bitches call me Tunechi Li  
All them bitches think they fly,  
And all 'em bitches flew to me  
Hit the lights so you could see  
My drink is strong and my hooka sweet  
Understand the time is now, but time is up the future's bleak  
It's me, it's stupid cupid  
Love me, leave me in the morning  
If you like your friend can join in  
The wildest flower in the garden  
Coolest nigga in the party  
Shades on, dreads long  
Blood gang, red zone  
And I'm with Jay Sean

Put ya lighters in the air  
Let em burn into the sky  
And let everybody know  
That your with it and your ready to go

So hit the lights  
Hit the lights  
Hit the lights  
Tonight, tonight  
So hit the lights  
Hit the lights  
Hit the lights  
Hit the light  
Hit the lights

Come out of the dark and let the DJ lead the way (way, way)  
Cause it's hot in the club now, so don't let it stop now

So hit the lights  
Hit the lights  
Hit the lights  
And everybody say

Tell em low, tell em high  
Light it up to the sky

Tell em low, tell em high  
Light it up to the sky

And everybody say

Uh oh oh, uh oh oh, uh oh oh

So hit the lights  
Hit the lights  
Hit the lights  
Tonight, tonight  
So hit the lights  
Hit the lights  
Hit the lights  
Hit the light  
Hit the lights

Come out of the dark and let the DJ lead the way (way, way)  
Cause it's hot in the club now, so don't let it stop now

Vinyl clopped her hooves and a couple other ponies started coming. So I waited for a couple of ponies to gather around then I dived into another song. (Written in the stars by Tinie Tempah)

Oh written in the stars  
A million miles away  
A message to the main  
Oh  
Seasons come and go  
But I will never change  
And I'm on my way

Lets go...  
Yeah  
You're listening now  
They say they ain't heard nothing like this in a while  
That's why they play my song on so many different dials  
'Cause I got more fucking hits than a disciplined child  
When they see me everybody brrrrrap's, brrrrrraps  
Man I'm like a young gun fully black barrack  
I cried tear drops over the massive attack  
I only make hits like I work with a racket and bat  
Look at my jacket and hat  
So damn berserk  
So down to earth  
I'm bringing gravity back  
Adopted by the major I want my family back  
People work hard just to get all their salary taxed  
Look I'm just a writer from the ghetto like Malorie Blackman  
Where the hell's all the sanity at, damn  
I used to be the kid that no one cared about  
That's why you have to keep screaming til they hear you out

Oh written in the stars  
A million miles away  
A message to the main  
Oh  
Seasons come and go  
But I will never change  
And I'm on my way

Yeah, I needed a change  
When we ate we never took because we needed a change  
I needed a break  
For a sec I even gave up believing and praying  
I even done illegal stuff and was leaded astray  
They say money is the root to the evilest ways  
But have you ever been so hungry it keeps you awake  
Mate, now my hunger would leave them amazed  
Great, it feels like a long time coming, fam  
Since the day I thought of that cunning plan  
One day I had a dream I tried to chase it  
But I wasn't going nowhere, running man!  
I knew that maybe someday I would understand  
Trying change a tenner to a hundred grand  
Everyones a kid that no-one cares about  
You just gotta keep screaming until they hear you out

Oh written in the stars  
A million miles away  
A message to the main  
Oh  
Seasons come and go  
But I will never change  
And I'm on my way _[x2]_

Everypony cheered and I put the instruments away. When I came back out the ponies were already walking away.

"Did that answer your question for you?" I asked playfully. I was rewarded with a slug to the shoulder.

"Ya but you still have an hour to go," Vinyl said. I nodded.

"I know, I planned it that way," I said rubbing my shoulder.

"Are you bringing your guitar?" Vinyl asked. I nodded.

"Ya it would be best, I think," I said putting the guitar back on my back. After an hour of hanging out with Vinyl I was on the 8 hour ride to Canterlot. 'Okay so I have four days until Princess Luna's birthday and I'm going to be playing songs for her in Canterlot on her birthday, which songs should I play for her," I thought falling asleep on the train.

* * *

**So that's what Vinyl whispered to me, whoa! Holy crap it's going to be very songy-y-y ya that! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I didn't write on the weekend it was a busy weekend. Will the party go bad or will the stuck up ponies ruin it.**

* * *

I fell asleep on the train, on the way to Canterlot. I woke up in the Castle gardens. "How did I get here?" I asked out loud.

"I brought you here," A voice said. I looked for the voice but I couldn't find it.

"Who's there," I asked. The voice laughed.

"Have fun while you can my son," The voice said. I awoke with a start. 'Man I gotta not have that much salt again,' I thought Hangover playing in my head. I looked out the window to see Canterlot coming up close. 'Alright about 2 more hours then I'll be there,' I thought. I started singing some random songs like Hit the lights and Hangover. I gained a little crowd while I sang. When we got there I had everypony on the train listening to the song I was playing with a soundboard from of the ponies, because mine was packed in my suitcase with my guitar. (Memories by David Guetta)

All the crazy shit I did tonight  
those will be the best memories.  
I just wanna let it go for the night  
that would be the best therapy for me.

All the crazy shit I did tonight  
those will be the best memories.  
I just wanna let it go for the night  
that would be the best therapy for me.

Hey, hey, yeah, yeah.  
Hey, hey, yeah, yeah.  
Hey, hey, yeah, yeah.  
Hey, hey, yeah, yeah.

Yeah, yeah.

All the crazy shit I did tonight  
those will be the best memories.  
I just wanna let it go for the night  
that would be the best therapy for me.

All the crazy shit I did tonight  
those will be the best memories.  
I just wanna let it go for the night  
that would be the best therapy for me.

Hey, hey, yeah, yeah.  
Hey, hey, yeah, yeah.  
Hey, hey, yeah, yeah.  
Hey, hey, yeah, yeah.

It's gettin' late but I don't mind.  
It's gettin' late but I don't mind.  
It's gettin' late but I don't mind.  
It's gettin' late but I don't mind.  
It's gettin' late but I don't mind.  
It's gettin' late but I don't mind.  
It's gettin' late but I don't mind.  
It's gettin' late but I don't mind.

Hey, hey, yeah, yeah.  
Hey, hey, yeah, yeah.  
Hey, hey, yeah, yeah.  
Hey, hey, yeah, yeah.

Everypony cheered. I grabbed my stuff returning the soundboard and paying the pony 100 bits for letting me use it. I got off the train and started towards the castle. I found that 3 other ponies were going the same way as me and the one that let me use his soundboard was coming to every single one of the three ponies had instruments on their backs. One yellow with chocolate mane and drums as a cutie mark had drums on her back. The one with the soundboard on his back was dark blue with a red mane and a soundboard cutie mark. Another had a bass on her back, she was black with white mane, and her cutie bass clef. I shifted my box with my soundboard and guitar because it was digging in between my shoulder blades.

"So did you guys get invited to play at Luna's birthday?" I asked.

"Ya we did," The soundboard one said motioning to the others.

"Cool which town did you come from?" I asked.

"Hoofington," The drums one answered. I nodded.

"Never been there," I said thinking aloud.

"Well it isn't that great," the soundboard one said while the others nodded.

"Oh, well I'm Iceflame," I said.

"I'm DJ Blue but you can call me Blue," said Blue with the soundboard almost falling off his back. I nodded.

"I'm Fire beat," Fire said.

"Nice drums Fire beat," I said. She nodded.

"I'm Black Bass," Black said.

"Well nice to meet you all," I said. I saw the soundboard falling off of Blue's back. I closed my eyes and heard everypony gasp. I opened my eyes and saw the soundboard being held up by the ground being warped up to it. I gasped.

"Ho-how is that happening?" I asked. Nopony could answer.

"I don't know but lets get to the castle," Fire said. I nodded and we went to the castle we were greeted nicely and shown to our rooms. I set my stuff down in good looking places and went to the throne room. I saw Princess Celestia and walked up to her. I bowed down, and when she raised me I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Thank you," I said. Celestia hugged me back.

"For what?" Celestia asked.

"For everything," I said. Celestia just nodded and broke the hug.

"So how do you like it in Ponyville?" she asked me.

"I love it, I've made so many friends and I even found love," I exclaimed. Celestia gasped.

"Love? really but your so young," she said. I nodded.

"Ya but love is a crazy thing isn't it," I said.

"Such wisdom in such a young soul," She said. I laughed.

"So I had this weird dream," I started.

"What was it about," Celestia said.

"Well I was in the Castle garden and a voice was talking to me, it sounded so familiar like I've known that voice ever since I was born, and well we talked for a tiny bit and it said 'Have fun while you can my son' and then I awoke and partied on the train," I said. Celestia chuckled a little.

"Well that is a weird dream but it was a dream so you shouldn't worry about it," Celestia said. She seemed a little off.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine just a little tired," She said.

"Iceflame!" Fire yelled through the halls.

"We should practice," Blue yelled.

"Okay I'm talking with Princess Celestia hold on!" I yelled back.

"It's okay you can run off we can talk later if you want," Celestia said. I nodded and ran off. I practiced with the new friends I made for 4 hours then we had to go eat dinner. We were walking down the halls, me leading the way, when Fire squealed.

"I still can't believe we are eating with the princesses," Fire squealed again.

"Ya I know right," Black squealed.

"Look guys you don't have to be on your best behavior," I said.

"How would you know?" Blue asked.

"Because they are my friends," I said smugly. We walked into the dining room and everypony including me gasped. There was a mountain of food all different kinds. After I ate I saw Shining Armor polishing his wedding ring. We all ate ourselves full. Everypony had their bellies bulging a little even the Princesses. I hugged the Princesses thanking them for everything again. I went to my room and went to bed. The next couple of days were the same routine practicing and eating and sometimes taking walks. But on the morning of the day before Luna's birthday I woke up to something super soft and comfortable. I thought it was a blanket so I snuggled it. I looked at the clock before I fell asleep, it said 3:00. I awoke to me not being able to see anything I felt my surroundings with my head and noticed I was cuddling a neck. I backed my head up a bit and saw it was white fur. So I slowly got up and looked at the pony that came in my room and slept next to me. It was none other then Vinyl. I smiled and grabbed my glasses of my bed side table. I walked into the bathroom to my business. After I jumped shower. I sat in the shower for 15 minutes. I got out and saw Vinyl standing in the doorway with a smile plastered on her face, I noticed her glasses were still in the other room. I hugged her tightly.

"I missed you," I said.

"I missed you to," Vinyl replied. She kissed me full on the lips. When we broke she was breaking out of my embrace.

"Whatcha doing," I asked.

"I gotta take a shower to," She laughed.

"Alright well I'm gonna go to the dining room, I wanna beat Luna to the chocolate pancakes she always gets most of them, you know where it is right?" I asked. Vinyl nodded. I walked out of the room throwing my glasses and sprinting to the dining room. When I got there the princesses were just getting there.

"Alright I have agreed with Tia to let you have half of the chocolate pancakes," Luna sighed in defeat to me. I gasped.

"WOOHOO,"I yelled to the world. I high hoofed Celestia and ran to get a plate. I piled my plate with 10 Chocolate pancakes and drowned them in Maple Syrup.

"Man, you love those pancakes don't you?" Black Bass asked me from the doorway. I nodded vigorously

"Iceflame, you are weird," Blue laughed behind Black. I started shoveling the pancakes in my mouth. I heard laughing from all around me. I looked up and saw the elements and the Princesses and my new friends and Vinyl all laughing at me. I smiled and started shoveling the pancakes into my mouth again. When I finished I saw everypony just starting to put food on their plates. When everypony was finished I walked out with Vinyl to the Castle gardens. We unconsciously walked into the area I was in my dream. I noticed that in my dream there was no statues but now there was and I could see I was somewhat close to Discord. I walked up to it and patted Discord on the leg.

"What are you doing?" Vinyl asked worriedly.

"Don't worry I'm just patting him," I said. Vinyl heaved a sigh in relief and we walked away again to the castle. It was 11:00 when we got back so we just hung out until lunch. After lunch I decided to go to the castle library because I couldn't stop thinking about Discord. I looked around until I found some books on him. I found something really odd in one of the books. So I decided to show Twilight, I was about to leave when I saw Twilight turn the corner reading a book.

"Twilight," I said. SHe kept reading for a second then looked up at me.

"Ya?" She asked me.

"I found this weird thing in this book," I said.

"What?" She asked.

"It says here that Discord had a child 13,000 years ago but nopony knows who he had him with or where that child is now," I said. She looked through the books for a second and grabbed one.

"This tells all about it," She said. I smiled.

"Thanks I'm really curious," I said. She smiled and went back to her reading. I put the other book away and grabbed my new one to read. I walked to my room and started reading it before I fell asleep. When I awoke it was just about dinner, so I went to the kitchen and saw what was for dinner, salads, I walked through and sat at the table in the dining room. About 15 or so minutes the Princesses walked in with the elements and my new friends trailing behind. I smiled at them and started to sing. (Don't stop Believing by Journey) They started to eat while I sang.

Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on  
[ Lyrics from: j/journey/dont+stop+believin_ ]  
(Chorus)  
Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night.

Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice,  
Just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

(Chorus)

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights people

Everypony cheered and clapped.

"Why did you sing, darling?" Rarity asked. I shrugged.

"I wanted to I guess," I said. I started eating while everypony was finishing. I finished eating and went to my room. When I got there I cleaned up what was messy and made sure that everything was set up and ready for tomorrow and I went to bed. 'Tomorrow will be a big day' was the last thing i thought that night.

* * *

**Well there's that chapter. Hope you like it so far. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey hey its chapter 7 Luna's birthday yay beware alot of songs because of party!**

* * *

I awoke at 6:00 and grabbed my guitar. I ran across the castle quietly as to not wake anypony. When I got to the ball room I sent my instrument next to the mic and ran back to my room. When I got back I jumped in the shower and went over the songs we were going to play. When I got I kissed Vinyl on the forehead and headed to the Castle Gardens. I sang walking around. (Scar Tissue by Red Hot Chili Peppers)

Scar tissue that I wish you saw.  
Sarcastic Mr. Know-It-All.  
Close your eyes and I'll kiss you cause with the birds I'll share.  
With the birds I'll share this lonely view yeah.  
With the birds I'll share this lonely view yeah.

Push me up,  
Against the wall.  
Young Kentucky girl in a push-up bra.  
Falling all,  
Over myself to lick your heart and taste your health 'cause.  
With the birds I'll share this lonely view yeah.  
With the birds I'll share this lonely view yeah.  
With the birds I'll share this lonely view.

Blood loss in a bathroom stall;  
A Southern girl with a Scarlett drawl,  
Wave goodbye to Ma and Pa 'cause with the birds I'll share.  
With the birds I'll share this lonely view yeah.  
With the birds I'll share this lonely view yeah.

Soft spoken with a broken jaw;  
Step outside but not to brawl.  
And autumn's sweet;  
We call it "fall".  
I'll make it to the moon if i have to crawl  
With the birds I'll share this lonely view yeah.  
With the birds I'll share this lonely view yeah.  
With the birds I'll share this lonely view.

Scar tissue that I wish you saw.  
Sarcastic Mr. Know-It-All.  
Close your eyes and I'll kiss you cause with the birds I'll share.  
With the birds I'll share this lonely view yeah.  
With the birds I'll share this lonely view yeah.  
With the birds I'll share this lonely view...

I walked back to the Castle still singing the song. When I got there Princess Celestia was getting up and Princess Luna was walking into the doors of the Throne room.

"You have a beautiful singing voice," Luna said to me.

"Thanks," I said.

"Oh Don't thank me I should be thanking you for singing in the garden," Luna said. I laughed.

"Okay, well HAPPY BIRTHDAY, and since its your birthday you should have all chocolate pancakes," I said.

"Thank you but we aren't having those for breakfast," Luna said.

"Aw dang," I said. Luna laughed. When we got to the dining room there was chocolate waffles and syrup and berries. I gasped.

"Chocolate wa..waffles," I said.

"Yes, yes they're just chocolate waffles," Celestia said.

"they are not JUST chocolate waffles they are the best kind of breakfast EVER," I said. Celestia laughed. We all ate when everypony came out. When we were done Luna said she had to go to bed but will be up later and that's when everypony started running around setting up an awesome party for Luna with just us and the castle staff. When Luna finally awoke we had set up the party and were waiting for her in the dining room. When she got there we all surprised her with balloons and presents and her favorite dinner. I ordered nothing but a bottle of Pony Adams and piece of cheese.

"Iceflame, why beer?" Pinkie asked. I shrugged.

"You know, help my voice," I said.

"Why?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, never know when I'm gonna need it," I said. Luna nodded and began to eat. I was the only pony not to eat so I finished my cheese and beer and waited for everypony else. When they finished Luna got cake and did presents. Her presents were a dress, a journal because her old one is full, a book, a pair of glasses, and a box of incents for the bath. We directed her to the ball room and surprised her again, there were tables of foods and drinks, more presents the staff and a stage with our instruments on them. Luna was super surprised when we told her that we were throwing a party and that we were going to be a band. We went straight to partying starting off slow then speeding up. (The first song was Sorry for party rocking by LMFAO)

Yo, I be up in party looking for a hottie to bone

I got a drink in my hand and they just called buffalo  
Poppin' bottles in the house with models in the V.I.P.  
All the girls make out for the whole damn club to see

Let's go  
People always say that my music's loud  
Sorry for party rocking  
Neighbors complain saying turn it down!  
Sorry for party rocking  
Haters don't like we got the spotlight  
Sorry for party rocking  
When they talk shit, we just be like  
Sorry for party rocking

Baby, baby, baby, I'm awfully crazy  
Off ciroc, off patron, shit whatever's tasty!  
We don't got no manners hanging off the rafters  
Let's go drink for drink a hundred bucks she won't out last us.  
Check my style take a good look I'm fresh bitch  
In my whip with music so loud I'm deaf bitch  
Getting brain at a red light with people watching  
Sorry for party rocking  
If you show up already tore up this is what you say  
Sorry for party rocking  
And if you blacked out with your sack out this is what you say  
Sorry for party rocking  
And if you throw up in ya hoes cup this is what you say  
Sorry for party rocking  
And if she has a hissy fit cause your whiskey dick this is what you say  
Sorry for party rocking

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

I don't give a fuck when I'm in the club, sippin bub, really drunk, and I see a fat booty  
Gotta have it I'ma grab it, it's a habit automatic like uzi, who's he with the sick flow  
Make a chick go crazy and flash them ta-ta's it's redfoo the dude a true party rockaaaah

I'm true to the game too, it's called beer pong and I can't lose I got a bunch of bad bitches in the back  
With ciroc on tap and a little bit of grey goose oooo, Oh yeah we killin shit with our money  
We diligent so here's a sorry in advance, no hard feelings bitch  
Sorry for party rocking

People always say that my music's loud  
Sorry for party rocking  
Neighbors complain saying turn it down!  
Sorry for party rocking  
Haters don't like we got the spotlight  
Sorry for party rocking  
When they talk shit, we just be like  
Sorry for party rocking

Next was Right Round by Flo Rida

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
Flo Rida'

Hey!

_[Verse 1:]_  
Walk out the house with my swagger  
Hop in the whip yo I got places to go  
People to see, time is precious  
I look at my Cartier, out of control  
Just like my mind where I'm going  
No women, no shorties, no nothing my clothes  
No stomping on my Perreli's on froze  
Unlike my jewelry that's always on cold  
I know the storm is coming  
My pockets keep telling me its gonna shower  
Call up my homies it's on and poppin' tonight cause it's meant to be ours  
We keep a fade away shot cause we balling this platinum Patron every hour  
Look momma I owe you just like the flowers  
Girl you the truth with all that goody sour  
GO!

_[Chorus:]_

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

From the top of the pole, I watch her go down  
She got me throwing my money around  
Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found  
It's going down down  
From the top of the pole, I watch her go down  
She got me throwing my money around  
Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found  
It's going down down  
Hey!

_[Verse 2:]_  
Shorty must know I'm the man  
My money love her like a number one fan  
Don't open my mouth, let her talk to my fans, my Benjamin Franklin's  
A couple of grands, I got rubber bands, my paper planes making her dance  
Get dirty on like the spot on my hand  
We building castles that made out of sand  
She's amazin', her fire blazin', hotter than Cajun, girl won't you move a little closer  
Time to get paid, it's maximum wage, that body belong on a poster  
I'm in a daze, that bottom is waving at me like dammit I told ya  
You want a show like a gun out a holster  
Tell me whatever and I'll be ya chauffeur  
Cause...

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge:]_  
I'm spending my money (Aye!)  
I'm out of control (Aye!)  
Somebody help me  
She taking my bank roll  
But I'm king of the club (Aye!)  
And I'm wearing the crown  
Poppin' these bottles  
Touching these models  
Watching they asses go down down _[repeats down in a chopped and screwed voice 19x]_

_[Chorus:]_  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

Next was Love you Madly by Cake

I don't want to wonder  
If this is a blunder  
I don't want to worry whether  
We're gonna stay together  
'Till we die

I don't want to jump in  
Unless this music's thumping  
All the dishes rattle in the cupboards  
When the elephants arrive

I want to love you madly  
I want to love you now  
I want to love you madly, way  
I want to love you, love you  
Love you madly

I don't want to fake it  
I just want to make it  
The ornaments look pretty  
But they're pulling down the branches  
Of the Tree

I don't want to think about it  
I don't want to talk about it  
When I kiss your lips  
I want to sink down to the bottom  
Of the sea

I want to love you madly  
I want to love you now, yeah  
I want to love you madly, way  
I want to love you, love you  
Love you madly

I don't want to hold back  
I don't want to slip down  
I don't want to think back to the one thing that I know I  
Should have done

I don't want to doubt you  
Know everything about you  
I don't want to sit across the table from you  
Wishing I could run

I want to love you madly  
I want to love you now  
I want to love you madly, way  
I want to love you, love you  
Love you madly

Next was Beautiful by Akon

When I see you  
I run out of words to say (oh oh)  
I wouldn't leave you  
'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay (oh oh)

I see the guys tryna' holla  
Girl I don't wanna bother you  
'Cause you're independent and you got my attention  
Can I be your baby father?  
Girl I just wanna show you  
That I love what you are doin' hun

I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you, yeah  
I see you in the club  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you

You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful

You're so beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
You're so beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
You're so beautiful

Like the clouds you  
Drift me away, far away (yeah)  
And like the sun you  
Brighten my day, you brighten my day (yeah)  
I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie  
Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie

I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you, yeah  
I see you in the club  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you

You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful

You're so beautiful  
Beautiful  
Beautiful  
Beautiful  
You're so beautiful  
Beautiful  
Beautiful  
Beautiful

Kardinal told you  
Whether the sky blue or yellow  
This fella ain't that mellow  
If it ain't about you (you)  
Hourglass shape make the place go (ooohhh)  
Waistline makes my soldier salute  
I'mma brute (brute)  
High from your high heel game  
High heels push up ya ass last name  
And you livin' in the fast lane  
Eyes like an angel (goddess)  
Watch my yellin' as she undress  
Spotless, heartless, bad to the bone  
Make me wanna go put me in the triple-X zone (zone)  
Lames don't know how to talk to you  
So let me walk with you, hold my hand  
I'mma spend them grands, but after you undress  
Not like a hooker, but more like a princess  
Queen, empress, president  
Pull anywhere you go on Earth  
'Cause your beautiful (okay?)

I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you (ohh yeah)  
I see you in the club  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you

You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful (so beautiful)  
So damn beautiful (so beautiful)

You're so beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
You're so beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
You're so beautiful

Where'd you come from? You're outta this world to me  
You're a symbol of what every beautiful woman should be (oooh wee) (ohh ohh)

I never wanna see you cry cry cry (don't cry)  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie (oh yeah)  
Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry (ohhhh)  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie (lieee)

I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you (ooh yeah)  
I see you in the club  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you

You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
You're so beautiful

Next was Cyclone by Baby Bash

She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone

I look at that double on the back a that bumper  
She ain't even playing when shes shaking that rumpa  
And oh you ain't know  
She gets lower than a muffla  
Even wit her girl friends  
Show stopping with a hustler  
The way she move her body  
She might see the Maserati  
She wanna put it on me  
Trying to show me her tsunami  
She make it hard to copy  
Always tight and never sloppy  
And got an onturage  
And her own paparazzi  
Now there she go again  
Riding through the stormy weather  
You better button up if you wanna go getta  
'Cause it is what it is  
And everybody wanna love her  
But when she pop it boy you better run for cover

_[Chorus:]_  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone

(It's a wrap)  
When she breaks them boys of a typhoon  
(It's a wrap)  
Better get that fatty like a boss tycoon  
(It's a wrap)  
Now hold it steady cause she make a monsoon  
(it's a wrap)  
Now you can Google download the iTunes  
She what I'm saying  
She ain't playing  
And she got them heads turning  
You gonna her it clack-clack  
When them heals get to burning  
(clack-clack)  
Stiletto so fuego  
She got her own label  
And got us all doing the tornado

_[Chorus:]_  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone

Shortie got looks  
And shortie got class  
Shortie got hips  
And shortie got ass  
Plus she hit the stage  
She drop it down low like  
(rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew)  
Ah this is crazy  
Its amazing  
She must be the way to the ladies  
She be looking like  
(rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew)

_[Chorus:]_  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me want to do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone

(rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew)  
Oh

Next Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes

My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

Gym Class Heroes baby!  
If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?  
If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?  
Like yea fucked up, check it Travie, I can handle that  
Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks  
I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that  
'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts

If I could only find a note to make you understand  
I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand  
Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

_[Chorus:]_  
My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo

Let's go!  
If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox (remember them?)  
Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk  
Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up)  
And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop  
And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me  
When you have to purchase mad D batteries  
Appreciate every mixtape your friends make  
You never know we come and go like on the interstate

I think I finally found a note to make you understand  
If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand  
Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

_[Chorus:]_  
My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo

_[Bridge:]_  
I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)  
Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)  
I take your head and hold it closer to mine (yeah)  
Thought love was dead, but now you're changing (yeah) my mind (come on whoa)

_[Chorus:]_  
My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo (it's your boy Travie)  
Oh oh oh oh (Gym Class Heroes baby!) so sing along to my stereo

Yeah

(Two more I promise) Next was Feel so close by Calvin Harris

I feel so close to you right now  
It's a force field  
I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal  
Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall  
And there's no stopping us right now  
I feel so close to you right now

_[Dance beat plays]_

I feel so close to you right now  
It's a force field  
I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal  
Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall  
And there's no stopping us right now  
I feel so close to you right now

_[Dance beat plays]_

And there's no stopping us right now

And there's no stopping us right now

And there's no stopping us right now

I feel so close to you right now...

"How is everypony doing now?" I asked to the dancing crowd. Everypony yelled great.

"Good, good now this is a song made entirely up by ghost stories not true at all I promise, now It's called the rainbow factory and it's pretty cool, hit Blue," I said.

(Rainbow Factory by Wooden toaster on YouTube or Glaze on Groovehsark, Dubstep)

Now a rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice  
As the story we knew of sugar and spice  
But a rainbow's easy once you get to know it  
With the help of the magic of a Pegasus device

Let's delve deeper into rainbow philosophy  
Far beyond that of Cloudsdale's mythology  
It's easy to misjudge that floating city  
With it's alluring decor and social psychology  
But with all great things comes a great responsibility  
That of Cloudsdale's being weather stability  
How, you ask, are they up to the task  
To which the answer is in a simple facility

In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true  
In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through

I jumped off the stage and walked over to the drinks table to get some drinks for Vinyl and I. I grabbed two rum mixes, which had tequila and vodka mixed in with some berries for flavor. I was about to take a drink when my glass started shaking and broke.

"How my son may I ask did you get back and not remember anything?" I voice asked. 'It sounds like my dad but it can't be,' I thought.

"D-dad?" I asked.

"Oh ho ho you do remember don't you?" It asked.

"I-I don't know," I said.

"It can't be but you were turned to stone," Celestia said.

"Oh but ever since our son arrived I came out and was just waiting for the right moment," The voice said again.

"But how?" Celestia asked.

* * *

**How did this mysterious voice get out who is this mysterious voice**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry everypony I was gone so long I had Halloween then I had to go to my Dad's then I had to catch up on my stories that I was reading then Thanksgiving and just didn't want to write but I'm back now so ha. I'm sorry! Oh if I don't say that the glasses that Icy has on aren't off it's safe to say they are automatically on.**

* * *

"Well Celestia I am connected to our son, in way, he is a god so it is possible for me to connect to him, you can to," the voice said. Celestia gasped.

"I didn't know that," Celestia said.

"You have a son?" Twilight asked. Celestia nodded.

"Ohhh who is he?" Pinkie asked. Celestia pointed at me. Everypony gasped.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rarity asked.

"He doesn't remember, when a god dies they go to a realm where they live another life and when they die there they come back,"Celestia said. I just sat there staring at her. She smiled. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"I knew it, I knew you were my mom," I said into her shoulder. Celestia hugged me back.

"I knew you were going to know," Celestia said.

"Wait, who is Dad," I asked. The voice laughed.

"I am," It said. I shook my head.

"I want to see the real you," I said. There was a bright flash and Discord was standing there. Everypony gasped.

"Discord, your my father?" I asked.

"Why yes I am," He said. I gasped.

"So how old am I?" I asked several hours later after everypony settled down.

"Your 13,000 years old," Discord said. I gasped.

"Wow," I said.

"Ya your pretty old aren't you?" Vinyl asked. I nodded and hugged her tight. She giggled and hugged me back. The rest of the night went by pretty well, except for the fact that Discord had to sleep in my room because I was the only pony that trusted him. The next morning I awoke at 6 am, took a shower and did my thing that I have started on a routine in the morning but after some cereal for breakfast, I had to pack up because I was leaving back to Ponyville. I was just finishing packing up when I realized something bad. 'Crap, what is going to happen to Discord?' I asked myself. I ran into the hall and started sprinting to Celestia's room when I accidentally ran into somepony. I looked at who I accidentally knocked over to see it was Vinyl.

"I'm so sorry Vinyl," I smiled and picked her back up. Vinyl pushed away.

"Who are you?" Vinyl asked putting her glasses back on and starting to walk away. I was shocked. I started to tear up 'How could she not know me?' I asked myself.

"It's me, Iceflame," I said. I started walking next to her. Vinyl snorted and walked faster.

"Look if you want autographs then wait till later," Vinyl said walking faster. I grabbed her in my magic and started playing a song. (Take you there by Sean Kingston)

_[Chorus:]_  
We can go to the tropics  
Sip pina coladas  
Shorty I could take you there  
Or we can go to the slums  
Where killers get hung  
Shorty I could take you there  
You know I could take you (I could take you...)  
I could take you (I could take you...)  
Shorty I could take you there  
You know I could take you (I could take you...)  
I could take you (I could take you...)  
Shorty I could take you there

Baby girl I know it's rough but come with me  
We can take a trip to the hood  
It's no problem girl it's my city  
I could take you there  
Little kid with guns only 15  
Roam in the streets up to no good  
When gun shots just watch us, run quickly  
I could show you where

As long as you're with me  
Baby you'll be alright  
I'm known in the ghetto  
Girl just stay by my side  
Or we can leave the slums go to paradise  
Baby it's up to you,  
It's whatever you like

_[Chorus]_

Shorty come with me it's no worry  
I know the bad men them where they ah stay  
Police fly pursuit in a hurry  
This is no gun play  
Don't be scared in a deh West Indies  
It's Jamaica, that's where I'm from  
Might see something that you're not used to  
Welcome to the slums

As long as you're with me  
Baby you'll be alright  
I'm known in the ghetto  
Girl just stay by my side  
Or we can leave the slums go to paradise  
Baby it's up to you,  
It's whatever you like

_[Chorus]_

Oh we (oh we)  
Can go (can go)  
To a place (to a place)  
I know you're gonna like (oh oh oh)  
The beach (the beach)  
The breeze (the breeze)  
West Indies, I call it paradise

_[Chorus]_

"Look kid you got talent but I have to eat breakfast with the Princesses," Vinyl said. I let her go out of my magic grasp and started walking the same way with her but 20 strides behind. When I got to the dining hall everypony was there.

"Hello Princess Celestia," I said with my head down. Everypony in the dining room looked at me funny.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" the Princess asked me.

"Does anypony know me?" I cried. Everypony just looked at like I was some kind of maniac.

"I don't," Twilight said. Everypony just agreed. I huffed angrily, grabbed my stuff and headed out to the train for Ponyville. On the way I saw a statue sitting in the gardens of the castle. It was none other then Discord himself in the exact way from the Elements put him there.

* * *

"He moved this morning, Vinyl" a male voice said.

"Really how?" Vinyl asked.

"He turned to his side and turned back about 10 minutes later," the male said.

"Do you think he will ever come back, Doctor?" Vinyl asked. The Doctor nodded.

"He has a slim chance but it's still a chance," The Doctor said. Vinyl started crying, she walked up to a bed with a pony in it hooked up to machines.

"Can we be alone, Doctor?" another feminine voice asked.

"Of course your majesty," the Doctor said closing the door behind him as he left.

"I still can't believe Iceflame slipped into a coma 2 years ago at my birthday party where he found out who his father is," the feminine voice said.

"Yes it is Princess Luna," Vinyl said hugging her and crying her tear ducts dry.

* * *

I sighed sadly on the train to Ponyville. 'How could everypony forget who I am in one night?' I asked myself. 'I don't know don't ask me' I replied to myself.

"Great now I'm going crazy," I yelled out. I realized what I did and I looked around to see if anypony heard me but the odd thing was is that it looked like none of the ponies noticed me there. I jumped up and danced in front of a couple of ponies but nopony could see me, I even punched a pony as hard as I could but nothing would happen, the pony didn't even notice the strike.

"What is happening," I yelled to the world.

* * *

**There finished with that chapter sorry it's short I'm running out of time tonight and I really wanted to put a new chapter out so I did this. Hope you enjoyed. If you liked this story please leave a comment, telling me how I'm doing with this. Thank you my little bronies Brohoof /)**


End file.
